Please Don't Leave Me
by StrykrWolf
Summary: Emma watched as Regina finally broke. Two Shot. SwanQueen.
1. I Need You

**Title:** _Please Don't Leave Me_

**Chapter One: **_I Need You_

**Rating:** _T_

**Summary:** _Emma watched as Regina finally broke. Two Shot. SwanQueen. _

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Snow White, Prince Charming, or Rumpelstiltskin; they are property of Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and ABC._

**A/N:** _Sunday's episode really hit me in the feels so I needed to write a one shot that had Emma seeing what happened with Regina. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

Cora had finally broken through the invisible chalk and was on her way to the back room. Neal stood protectively in front of Emma and Rumpelstiltskin. With a flick of her wrist Cora went to magic both Neal and Emma away but when the mist settled only Neal had disappeared.

"What's this?" Cora stepped closer to Emma and looked at her curiously, "You must have a little magic in you. No matter."

With that Cora threw magic at Emma again but this time Emma flew across the room and fell to the floor. Happy that was finished Cora turned to the dying Rumpelstiltskin and raised the dagger. Emma watched from her spot on the floor the throw had only winded her and now was her chance to surprise Cora. Before she could do anything Regina came rushing in and plunged a heart into Cora's chest.

Emma sat back and watched as Cora lurched backward. Cora gasped and put her hand over her chest. She could hear her daughter cry out "Mother?" and looked her in the eyes. She saw the little girl that she had held in her arms so long ago. She had grown up into such a beautiful and strong woman. Cora smiled at Regina and Regina smiled back with tears glazing her eyes.

They were so happy in that moment but then Cora felt it she knew something was wrong. She looked down and saw a wound that wasn't there just seconds ago. She fell forward and Regina caught her. Emma jumped up and got closer to the fallen duo.

Cora was struggling to breath and looked up at Regina who was frantically asking what was wrong. Cora had to tell her and with her last breath she managed," This…would have been enough. You…you would have been enough."

Regina looked down at her mother, "Mother?"

She turned to Rumpelstiltskin desperately seeking answers, "What's going on?"

She didn't understand she had just gotten her real mother. The one that was full of life and love. Why did she have to die? Regina looked at Rumpelstiltskin again then back at her mother and pleaded, "Mother? Don't leave me please."

Regina held her mother tighter, rocking back and forth, "What am I going to do?"

Rumpelstiltskin looked over at Emma then down at Regina, "Your mother did you a favor-"

Regina snapped at him, "Shut up! You stole her life! You cast some spell…"

Rumpelstiltskin said with a small smirk, "I did nothing."

Emma made her presence known then, "What? Who did?"

Regina whirled around and looked at Emma. How had she not noticed her before?

Rumpelstiltskin's smirk grew wider as he answered, "Snow White took a magical candle from my shop."

Emma gave Rumpelstiltskin a look of confusion but Regina finally understood why Snow had been so nice to her, "She burnt the candle over Cora's heart which would make it so that if her heart was placed back inside of her body you would be saved."

Rumpelstiltskin just stood there looking at Regina, "How did she convince you Regina?"

Regina's body tensed and her eyes began to water. Emma tried to defuse the situation, "Rumpel-"

Regina sniffed loudly, "No, if he wants to know then I'll tell him. You should know too Miss Swan." Regina took a deep breath and began, "Snow White said that my mother didn't love me because she didn't have her heart and that if she had her heart I could have another chance at a family with Henry."

Emma's eye's widened at this confession then Snow White ran in shouting, "Regina! Stop!"

Emma just stared at Snow. How could she have done such a thing? She looked down at Regina who stayed on the floor with her mother. She couldn't see an Evil Queen. All she could see was a child mourning the loss of a parent. Regina was truly broken. With that Emma made her final steps towards Regina. Snow and Charming looked like they were going to say something but Emma glared at them and they backed down. When Emma got close enough she placed a hesitant hand on Regina's shoulder. She could feel Regina shaking but she gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. When Regina finally looked at her she said, "I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

Regina looked back down at her mother, "Just…don't leave me. Please."

Emma bent down and took Regina into her arms, "I promise I won't ever leave you."

* * *

**A/N 2 (Edited):**_ So many feels…I will write a second chapter where Emma comforts Regina but that might not be for a little bit! I will try to post it as soon as possible._


	2. I'm Sorry

**Title:** _Please Don't Leave Me_

**Chapter Two:** _I'm Sorry_

**Rating:** _T_

**Summary:** _Emma watched as Regina finally broke. Two Shot. SwanQueen. _

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Snow White, Prince Charming, or Rumpelstiltskin; they are property of Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and ABC._

**A/N:** _The response for the first chapter was amazing. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed. This chapter is for you :) All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

Regina was suddenly very aware that she was being held by the Savior. She straightened her posture and leaned out of Emma's hold. She looked down at her mother then back up at Snow White, "You did this."

Snow tried to explain herself, "Regina I tried to st-"

"NO!" Regina let her magic flare which pushed Emma back and almost in line with her parents, "You chose to use that candle then manipulate me into killing my own mother. You wanted The Evil Queen well dear you have her."

Emma took a step toward her and called out, "Regina wait-" but it was already too late. Regina had tightened her hold on her mother and magicked them both away.

Snow and Charming both were in a frenzy. Snow more worried of the two, "We have to strike while she's weak."

Emma whirled around to face her parents, "You're planning to attack her? After what you did?"

Charming stepped in front of Snow, "She threatened Snow. We have to do something!"

Emma couldn't believe it they were supposed to be the good guys. She stepped forward towards Charming and Snow, "You two will do nothing. I will find Regina and I will make sure everything's okay."

Snow looked at her from behind Charming, "But why?"

Emma walked past her parents and headed towards the door, "Because you've done enough already."

When Emma exited the pawn shop she made her way to Granny's. She needed to pick up Henry and tell him what had happened. She also needed to get away from her parents. She was going to find Regina and she wasn't going to let them attack her while she was weak.

As Emma continued walking she began to think. After she saw Regina so broken she really couldn't see her as evil. Emma shook her head and laughed, '_I don't think I ever did_.' But she did think about Regina a lot and Henry's book only told her so much.

She knew Regina grew up with a cowardly father '_and a heartless mother' _Emma mentally added. Then after trusting her mother with her deepest secret she ended up having her true love killed in front of her. After that she was forced into an arranged marriage and Emma didn't want to think of what happened to the young Regina. Plus, Rumpelstiltskin has used her as a pawn throughout her life. Was there anyone there to just _**love**_ her?

She was so lost in thought that she almost walked past the small diner. She took a deep breath and went inside. She knew she would have to explain things to Henry.

Ruby and Henry were sitting at a table and Henry was busy drawing. When Emma walked in his head perked up but as soon as he saw it was her he went back to drawing. Emma sighed thinking, '_I really shouldn't have lied to the kid. It came back to bite me in the ass._' Every time Henry looked at her like that…was this how Regina felt all of the time? It was awful.

Emma walked up to the table. Henry didn't look up, "Where's my dad?"

"Uh…he's busy at the moment," At this Ruby went to help Granny at the counter and Emma took her place, "Listen kid something bad happened and I think you need to know."

Henry instantly stopped what he was doing, "Is my mom okay?"

Emma smiled she was glad Henry was calling Regina his mother again. But it soon turned into a sad smile as she remembered the days events, "She's…Henry you know who Cora is right?"

Henry nodded.

"She passed away today."

Henry looked at Emma, "How? Did the good guys get her?"

Emma sighed, "It's not as simple as that. Not everything is black and white. Today your grandma Snow did something horrible. Something…"

Emma's eye's filled with tears as she remembered Regina's cries to her fallen mother. Emma took a deep breath and continued, "She made your mother kill her own mom."

Henry's eyes grew wide, "What? Good isn't supposed to do that!"

Emma calmly explained, "The world is not black and white Henry it's full of shades of gray."

Henry looked down at the table confused then looked back up, "Where's my mom?"

Emma looked at Henry, "I don't know kid but I will find her. I made her a promise."

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

Yesterday had not gone well for Emma. She had searched for Regina but it had proven futile. She wasn't going to give up though and today Henry was going to go with her. They had stayed at Granny's Inn the previous night. Now they were in the diner finishing up a quick breakfast before heading out. They had just finished when Snow walked in.

She immediately spotted Henry and Emma and made her way toward the table. As soon as Emma saw this she turned to Henry, "You ready?"

Henry set his silverware down and smiled, "Yeah! I have a good feeling about today!"

Emma smiled back, "Why don't you go and pay for me?"

"Okay," Henry grabbed the money Emma gave him and ran up to the counter. Emma started gathering their things and Snow finally walked up, "Please don't go."

Emma looked at Snow, "We have to. We have to find Regina."

Snow studied Emma and asked, "Are you still mad at me?"

Emma grunted and moved past Snow to get to Henry who was watching their conversation from the counter. Snow grabbed Emma arm, "Emma! I was only trying to protect this family. Do you understand what she has done us? And you still want to help her?"

Emma whirled around and yanked her arm from Snow's grip, "I understand that you wanted to protect us, I really do, but you had no right to do what you did."

Snow took a step back, "She did the same thing Emma! She used Charming to put me under a sleeping curse or have you forgotten that already?"

Emma stepped closer to Snow getting in her personal space, "No I haven't forgotten that _mother_ but she used a sleeping curse. At least you could come back from that at least she gave you a chance. You tricked her into killing her own mother. Like you said before: There is no coming back from death."

In a last ditch attempt Snow mumbled, "She deserved it-"

Emma finally lost it and slapped Snow, "Nobody deserves to lose their parents!"

Snow just stood there holding her cheek. Emma shook her head and turned away, "C'mon Henry let's go."

They turned to leave and ran into Rumpelstiltskin who smiled and greeted, "Hello dearie."

"Shut the hell up," Emma nearly growled.

"My, my someone is awfully grumpy this morning. No offense Grumpy." Rumpelstiltskin quickly acknowledged Grumpy.

Emma faced Rumpelstiltskin and said, "I know you had something to do with talking Snow into killing Cora. You will stay away from my family."

"And who's that now?" Rumpelstiltskin asked with a smile.

"Henry and Regina" Emma and Henry made their way around Rumpelstiltskin and out of the diner.

* * *

As the day was winding down Henry was starting to lose hope but Emma kept pushing on. They had looked for Regina everywhere they could think of. They started at the mansion when she wasn't there they headed to her old office. They even looked at both the old and new playgrounds. Then Emma thought she might have gone to Archie so they decided to check there. That only led to an awkward entrance into Leroy's session. The last stop was the graveyard and the Mills family mausoleum. They had checked that and Henry even showed her the hidden rooms but she wasn't there either. Henry was getting tired so she dropped him off with Granny and Ruby.

Emma decided she had one more place to look: the docks. She finally made it to the docks and Regina was sitting on a bench overlooking the ocean. A grin stretched over her face. She was so excited to finally find Regina but she quickly got her emotions in check and walked over to the bench beside Regina and sat down. Emma stared at Regina waiting for her to talk. She was so beau-

"Hello Miss Swan," Regina didn't take her eyes off of the ocean.

Emma let out a small laugh, "You can call me Emma you know"

Regina moved her head slightly, "…Emma."

Emma didn't really know what she was going to do when she found Regina so she just started to ask what came to mind, "I just want-how are you-are you okay?"

"No" Regina stared at the ground with tears threatening to spill.

Emma looked at her with sad eyes, "I'm sorry for what Snow did. I-I didn't know and if I had-"

"I know" Regina sighed.

Emma scooted a little closer to Regina. Almost to the edge of the bench, looked her in the eyes and started again, "No, Regina you need to hear this. If I had known I would have stopped her. Even if your mother was…complicated…she still loved you and you deserve all the happiness. I would have made sure that happened. I can make sure that happens…if you'll let me."

Regina stared at Emma, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I can't make up for all of the mistakes that I've done. I don't think either of us can but I want to try and I know you do too. I will try every day for the rest of my life. I want to be a part of the family Snow promised you. I can give that to you both Henry and me."

Regina hastily wiped at her eyes, "Miss Sw-Emma…"

Emma grabbed her hands and smiled, "I love you Regina and so does Henry. He was out with me looking for you. He would have been here but he was about to fall asleep."

"Really?"

Emma smiled and nodded. With that Regina couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Emma got up and sat next to her on her bench and held her. It felt so right, "It's going to be okay."

"How do you know?"

"I-" Emma thought. Ever since she met Regina there was always something between them but she couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when she began to see Regina other than Henry's other mother. But as Emma held Regina in her arms it just seemed so right, "I don't know but with you everything seems like it will work out and if it doesn't I will fight for it. You deserve to be happy."

Regina snuggled into Emma's warm embrace. Her life was a mess and there were still a lot of things to sort out but ever since Daniel died did she think she could ever be this happy again.

* * *

**A/N 2: **_And here's part 2! I hope it was worth the wait. I'm sorry it took so long! There was school and then I had a bit of writer's block but I hope everyone enjoyed it :)_


End file.
